gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Orbital Era
The Orbital Era timeline |romanji=Kidō Jidai|extra=often shortened to OE}} is where Mobile Gear Gundam Blues takes place. The OE calendar began after the end of the Current Era and the establishment of the Orbital Boundaries, which stretches far from Earth towards the edge of Jupiter. Series Chronology *1092 OE - Mobile Gear Gundam Blues - 50 episode anime series. History Before Orbital Era At the start of the 22nd century, the planet Earth, now suffering from overpopulation and an increasing lack of hospitable space, went through a tumultuous period of time where various countries attempted to take each other's land by force. Wars cropped up across the planet, which reduced the number of livable environments down even more. Plans involving mass genocide and population control began to appear as well, trying to stave off loss of necessary materials as long as possible. Governments crumbled and dissolved, the borders shifted and outright disappeared, people were dying, and the problem was never-ending. By 2128, the United States government, having taken most of North and South America, soon began trying to seek a more peaceful solution to the crisis under the new presidency of Nicolas Kleiner. Opposing countries either sought partnership with the US, or launched attacks in an attempt to protect the land they had already accumulated. With military superiority and allies willing to work alongside it, the United States dissolved most hostile governments into itself. This amalgamate government soon re-branded itself as the United Continents of Earths, or more simply United Earth. To solve the issue of overpopulation, Kleiner resolved to move humanity into space, as it seemed to be the only viable future available. Machines that could quickly build, the Colony Builder, were created and sent up into space with several gathered materials. The first Space colonies were rapidly built and filled up, alleviating the problem for a time. More colonies were built overtime, with the plan to leave 25% of humanity on Earth while the rest were moved into space so that the Earth could rest and recover. Turmoil began again, however, as the colonies started to clamor for independence from United Earth, citing restrictions placed upon them which leave them helpless. War began again as the colonists and those of the UE grew violent against each other. Soon, the separated colonies joined together as the Colony Union. Despite beginning with little to no power, the gathered CU funneled resources until they had a weapon that could best anything the UE had: Mobile Gear. Reverse engineering the Colony Builder into highly mobile weapons platforms, the CU fought hard and long until the UE relented and granted them complete independence from the Earth, with the exception of colonies which wanted to stay with the UE. Over time, colonization expanded past the Earth and the initial colonies, spreading out past the Asteroid belt and near Jupiter, and narrowing in around Venus and Mercury. United Earth was trying to expand again with the Venusian and Mercurial colonies, while Colony Union wanted to increase its population numbers. However, the populations that would emerged soon began to be self-sustaining, no-longer requiring, or wanting, the help of Colony Union or United Earth. The Asterisk Ring, claiming the orbital path of Mercury and Venus around the Sun as their border, was the first to organize itself into a group that could rival the size of either UE or CU. Jupiter Front followed after, basing themselves at their namesake planet and along the Asteroid belt. Initially, conflict emerged, but it became clear nothing could be done to stop this. A treaty was signed allowing for all four to live on as individual regions to prevent more conflict from occurring. This was the beginning of the Orbital Era, as borders corresponding to the orbital paths of each factions's region of space were drawn, called Rings. These Rings collectively make up the Orbital Boundaries. Expansion The four began to expand their influence across the regions of empty space that was now theirs. Clusters of colonies expanded around the orbital paths and made to travel across them in tandem with the celestial bodies they were now linked to. Chronology *'AD 2119 ~ 2127' ::Total Earth population reaches beyond 40 billion in total, over three times the projected amount determined over a century ago. Four times the amount the Earth can reasonably contain. Efforts start being made to limit or reduce population numbers across certain countries in order to preserve supply numbers, with most settling on birth control. ::Global pollution reaches levels that starts to render formerly high-density regions to become entirely uninhabitable, with swatches of the United States and China becoming the most prominent victims of this problem (though other, less powerful countries also suffered, much coverage of the epidemic only really focused on the superpowers). Agriculture suffers as the lands become infertile and transform into almost literal deserts by the day. Along with population increase, a general panic sets in for the entire world as capacity deceases against the increase of individuals. ::The United Nations breaks apart as relations across the different governments become strained in light of these developments. China is the first to act hostilely, taking several neighboring countries by military force and clearing enough area to force out their own lower-tier people. This started the domino effect of other nations taking the lands from their former allies in order to alleviate their own problems, causing more of the desertification to spread more rapidly as warfare took its toll on the regions they are held in. ::Worldwide population numbers from this time became sketchy as many nations began under reporting in an effort to silently eliminate whole groups of people from their countries in order to greatly reduce how many would receive supplies and aid. Most of the time, it was simply excluding these groups from being able to receive certain necessities, but several countries openly engaged in widespread genocide to more directly reduce numbers. Few even still employed a chaste system in which the "lowest of the low" were added into the food supply, gruesomely solving both issues of population and supplies for a short time. ::Many major nations began to take the lands of their neighboring countries, not for the purpose of shifting off their poor residents, but for expanding their space while also taking in the population of the former nation. The United States would engage in this, taking most of Canada and Mexico in order to expand their total land. These locations would be formally introduced into the state numbering, counting the former Canadian and Mexican citizens now as Americans able to effect the democratic process. *'AD 2128' ::64th President of the United States is elected, a Senator by the name of Nicolas Kleiner, after the impeachment of previous President and removal of their administration by a coup faction. He runs under the promise of quickly solving not only America's population struggle, but also to work with what remains of the United Nations to stabilize the dire situation plaguing the planet. The UN for Kleiner would be a new worldwide government that would be capable of handling the population and resource crisis more effectively than any single region's localized group. *'AD 2128 ~ 2130' ::The military of the USA and its captured territories are combined as a joint force to combat against the growing hostile countries. Diplomatic options are sought after first and foremost, with many smaller nations agreeing to absorb themselves into the rebuilding UN, for the benefit of maintaining their economies. ::Two years of Kleiner's Presidency are spent traveling across the globe, speaking with the leaders of several countries in order to persuade them, while the US forces aggressively fight back against other aggregate countries attempting to keep the lands they had already taken. Eventually, with a superiority in numbers and strength, these opposing governments are dissolved and merged into the US and UN. *'AD 2134' Trivia